


winding down through the valley of night

by sapphire2309



Series: recessional [3]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Experimental Style, F/F, Issues With Reality, POV Second Person, Root is Alive, post-s5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25410601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphire2309/pseuds/sapphire2309
Summary: Is this what purgatory is like, you wonder.
Relationships: Root (Person of Interest)/Sameen Shaw
Series: recessional [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840426
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	winding down through the valley of night

**Author's Note:**

> Title is a misheard lyric from Blue Caravan by Vienna Teng.

You always seem to end up here. Wide awake, at some godforsaken hour of night, staring at the ceiling like it knows any better than you do why the darkness haunts you.

It never used to bother you before. 

But these days, "in shadow" is just a roundabout way of saying "hiding something", and you don't like not knowing. Not anymore. Sleep takes you places you'd rather not go, and awake, there's more than enough things to keep you busy. 

With Root lying beside you, the urge to throw everything into light is manageable, and every vague shape in shadow doesn't have you reaching for a knife. 

(It doesn't seem fair to her, but she swears up and down that she doesn't mind, that it literally costs her nothing to share her bed, that she considers herself on the better end of the deal, and you let it slide because it lets you get some rest.)

But even then, you've spent countless hours awake in the past days, weeks, months. Staring at the ceiling. Refusing to read faces into shadows. Refusing to reach out to Root, even though she's barely an inch away. 

Is this what purgatory is like, you wonder.

You don't know. And you're not about to ask her.


End file.
